memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Edelman
Gary Edelman worked as transportation coordinator and transportation captain on . He only received credit as transportation captain in the pilot episode along with Stu Satterfield but is listed on the call sheets for the other episodes. G. Edelman, a name on the dedication plaque of , was named after him. Edelman was born in Santa Monica, California as son of the late transportation coordinator Sam Edelman. Edelman started as honeywagon driver on the television drama Crime of Innocence (1985), the television thriller The Penalty Phase (1986), the Hallmark Hall of Fame episode "Foxfire" (1987), the thriller Midnight Run (1988), and the action drama War Party (1988, with Gaston Veilleux). As transportation captain or transportation coordinator he worked on projects such as the comedy Odd Jobs (1986), the drama Wisdom (1986), the comedy The Gumshoe Kid (1990), the action comedy Rescue Me (1992, with Alan Kaminsky), and the television series Brooklyn Bridge, Frasier, Sister, Sister, Playtypus Man, Claude's Crib, Hitz, Fired Up, George & Leo, Jenny, LateLine (with Chris Haynes), Maggie, Encore! Encore!, The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer, DiResta, Becker (with Chris Haynes), and Love & Money. Edelman worked as driver on the comedy Bowfinger (1999, with J. Armin Garza II), camera truck driver on the comedy Whatever It Takes (2000, with J. Armin Garza II) and on the action sequel Mission: Impossible II (2000, with J. Armin Garza II, Steve Brodsky, and Bruce Callahan), and as driver for 's trailer on the comedy Lucky Numbers (2000, with Bruce Callahan). Further credits as transportation coordinator include the television series The Trouble with Normal (2000-2001), Some of My Best Friends (2001), Kristin (2001), and One on One, the drama Sideways (2004), the drama series Just Legal (2005-2006), the television comedy If You Lived Here, You'd Be Home Now (2006), the television comedy She Said/He Said (2006), the comedy Play Nice (2006), the television series Out of Practice (2005-2006), Love, Inc. (2005-2006), and Cuts (2005-2006), the television comedy 1321 Clover (2007), the comedy King of California (2007, with J. Armin Garza II), the television comedy Atlanta (2007), the comedy series Welcome to the Captain (2008) and Girlfriends (2000-2008, with J. Armin Garza II and Bruce Callahan), the television comedy Ace in the Hole (2009), the drama series The Game (2006-2009), the comedy I Love You, Man (2009, with J. Armin Garza II and Alan Kaminsky), and the television series The Bill Engvall Show (2009), Accidentally on Purpose (2009), and State of the Union (2010). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – Transportation Captain (Season 1) ** – Transportation Coordinator (uncredited) ** – Transportation Coordinator (uncredited) ** – Transportation Coordinator (uncredited) ** – Transportation Coordinator (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Coordinator/ Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) ** – Transportation Captain (uncredited) External link * Category:Transportation department